1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to support structure. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a portable caddie for supporting archery paraphernalia.
2. Description of the Related Art
When target shooting, an archer often must lay down his/her bow and arrows for a brief rest. During this rest period, the archer may need to partake of a refreshing drink and/or record data relative to the practice target location. Placing the archery equipment on the ground can be inconvenient in that the ground may be muddy and soil the equipment. Furthermore, the equipment is more likely to be damaged because of an inadvertent step. The art would certainly welcome apparatus that would support the archery equipment in a safer and more accessible manner while also providing an ancillary support for a beverage receptacle and for pencils, notepads and the like. Thus, an archer's caddie solving the aforementioned problems is desired.